A user may activate or otherwise gain access to functionalities of a computing device by “unlocking” the device. In some instances, a computing device may be configured to permit unlocking based on authentication information provided by the user. Authentication information may take various forms, including alphanumeric passcodes, gestures, and biometric information. Examples of biometric information include fingerprints, retina scans, speech, and facial images. A computing device may authenticate a facial image input using facial recognition technology.